


I Need Him

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were tight knit boys,<br/>Brothers in more than name</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Him

It was a rainy day in New York: nothing special, nothing unusual but, somehow, in the city that never slept, the rain took on an altogether more powerful sentiment. The clouds loomed over the Empire State Building, they cast a shadow over the beauty of the Madison Square Garden and lightning sparked above the Avengers mansion, courtesy of one very dismal God of Thunder. Thor sat by a window, swinging Mjolnir casually in one hand, and looked out towards the city. For once, he was deeply pensive.

  
Tony walked into the room, frowning at the heavy darkness that seemed to stretch in all corners, and mumbled around the sandwich in his mouth. It was a testament to how well Jarvis knew Tony that he could get ‘lights’ from his incoherency. At the sudden brightness that was at odds with the mood, Thor turned wearily, saw him, and offered a smile that shone dimly compared to his usual grin. But it was the fact Thor hadn’t jumped up in surprise, Mjolnir swinging, which alerted Tony to the problem.

  
In case anyone didn’t know, Tony wasn’t good with problems – he had a habit of sweeping them under the carpet and waiting for someone else to trip up and deal with them – and he was not the kind that consoled Gods but he was also the only other person in the mansion, having smoothly shirked his responsibilities to Bruce and Steve. And, when the silence became too stifling, he was forced into motion, “Did Clint eat your poptarts again?”

  
It wasn’t the best opening sentence but, at the same time, it was one of the best to have come out of his mouth, probably saying a lot about Tony as a person. Not that it mattered, the big man was the focus now. And he… he looked choked up, irrevocably torn up, falling apart at the seams. Vulnerable – one of the least likely words to ever be associated with him.

  
“It’s Loki.”

  
Tony exhaled in relief. A damaged, fratricidal, cruel-when-he-wanted-to-be villain he could deal with, a distressed Thor he could not. But, as he looked at the latter, a disconcerting thought rose up in his mind: had the villain purposely caused his brother to become like this? Disabling one of their most powerful members by, doing what, upping his oestrogen level?

  
“No,” Thor had caught on to his look of alarm and shook his head sadly, “it is not something of Loki’s doing, the fault, the problem, is all mine. I fear I have always known and it is only now that I admit it to myself that despite his… failings and my wish that it were not so, my feelings for Loki are not entirely fraternal. I love him.”

  
The human had never heard such a poignant, simple admission of love, had never uttered or had it uttered to him like that, had never heard such raw, real emotion. Thor smiled ruefully, swallowing hard, because it wasn’t as simple as he made it sound. He didn’t simply love him or want him or covet him: the truth was reality was so much crueller than that. It was hard to accept, to think about and even to say aloud but, against his wishes, the words that burdened his heart came out as a soft whisper.

  
“I need him.”


End file.
